What Happens in Shibuya
by Pinkdesi101
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots and drabbles centered around our favorite Players. Anything from happy fluffy things to angsty moments, with maybe an occasional ship sighting. Possible Neshiki and Joshyme, but anything like that will have a warning beforehand for those who aren't into those pairings. In a nutshell, just the not-so-normal lives of the TWEWY characters.
1. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Well, I joined this fandom about a month or so ago, and I figured it was high time to start pumping out some fanfiction, even if I'm worried that I'll make someone out of character, but hey, practice makes perfect, right? Critiques are encouraged, especially when it comes to keeping everyone in character. (This is a skill I would very much like to master.) And now, on with the show.**

* * *

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

It was a somewhat unusual day at the Bito household. Daisukenojo was sick, both parents were gone for work, and the responsibility of looking after her brother fell onto young Raimu. This, unfortunately, included the near-impossible task of getting him to take his medicine. And so, she found herself standing outside her sibling's room, fighting in an intense battle of wills.

"Come on, Beat. You know you have to take it." The young girl coaxed as she leaned against the door, small cup of cough syrup in hand.

On the other side of the aforementioned door was Beat, sitting on his bed with a stubborn scowl etched on his face. "Nu-uh. I ain't takin' it, Rhyme!"

"A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, you know," His sister's patient voice was softened by him sticking a couple of pillows over his ears.

"I don't see no sugar wit you," He argued, despite the fact that he couldn't actually see her at the moment. Take the medicine? That kind that you received when you went to the doctor's office that they seemed to make specifically to make you want to lose your lunch the second it entered your mouth? Screw that.

Though she could normally deal with her brother calmly, Rhyme's patience was wearing thin after a good twenty or thirty minutes of the pointless argument. This was getting them nowhere. It showed just the smallest bit in her next words, which lacked just a bit of the gentleness they usually carried. "Beat, if you don't come out here to take it, I'll have to come in there and force you to."

The familiar yell that was characteristic of her brother told the girl that she had gained the upper hand. She could make out the sound of fantic shuffling around and a loud thud a few second later, causing the girl to wince slightly. "D-don't come in yet, yo! I'm- uh, not dressed yet! Yeah!"

Beat looked around his room frantically, trying to find an escape route of some sort. He didn't pay too much attention to Rhyme's response of, "You've been in your pajamas all day, though." and tried to make one of his own, which probably ended up sounding more like a mix up of random words, a few of which he was pretty sure didn't mean what he thought they did. He went into full-on panic mode as his sister began to count down from twenty, and in a last ditch effort, he tugged on the window on the other side of his room. Jammed, like every other time he tried to open the damn thing. As the last few seconds approached, he made a dive for his bed, crawling under the multiple layers of blankets and making himself a cocoon for defense.

The entire world seemed to hold its breath as the door creaked open and Rhyme stepped inside. "Beat?" Her eyes glanced around the room, but settled on the slightly twitching ball of sheets atop the bed. "I know you're in there. Come on, you're making this a lot worse than it has to be."

The muffled response that came from cocoon!Beat was unintelligible.

Rhyme was an intelligent girl. She knew that there was no way she could pull Beat out of his sanctuary, and even on the off chance that she did, there would still be the matter of trying to get the medicine down his throat without spilling any or him just spitting it out. No, Raimu Bito was nowhere near as strong as her brother, but brains over brawn, right? She just had to think outside the box, was all.

And the solution to her life's problems seemed to appear in a flash of heavenly light as she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Beat's skateboard. It was perfect. Quietly, the girl set her plan into motion, making her way over to the object in question. Smiling, she snagged it and strolled out of the room casually.

"Bwah! Yo, what'chu doin' wit that?-!"

And that was the signal to start running. Her room was on the other side of the house, but she was sure she could make it with her headstart, courtesy of Beat getting caught up in all of his blankets in his haste and hitting the ground a little bit less than gracefully. As long as she could make it to her room and lock it before her brother reached her, she could pull this off. She would hide the skateboard in her room, come out, and refuse to reveal its location until he took his medicine. It was the perfect plan.

Or, at least, it would've been, if she had taken into account that some of the medicine would spill out of the cup and onto the ground because of how fast she was going. The red-ish liquid conveniently landed right in front of her feet, causing her to slip up and fall. Her poor brother, who was only a couple feet behind her, couldn't react soon enough and in no time there was a groaning Bito dogpile in the family room. At that moment, they both decided that the situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

That is, until their parents walked in two seconds later.


	2. Precious is Lost

**Hello friends, I am back! This took a lot longer to update than I expected, but what can you do? I was also counting on the next couple of drabbles to be more serious. Until this idea came to mind. I swear that next time we won't have another "(character) reacts badly to (thing)" situation. The idea for this came about in a conversation concerning myself and music, but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about all of that.**

**Anyways, before we get to the fun stuff, I'll warn you now that this is leaning towards the realm of crack. Quite a bit. Never let a bored Desi write over the top, or else this will result:**

* * *

Neku Sakuraba had the worst luck of any human being to ever grace the earth. The fact that he was stuck in the Reaper's Game for two weeks now was mildly tolerable. Being forced to cooperate with the person he was almost positive had murdered him in cold blood was harsh, but nothing he couldn't handle. The guilt of his only friend being kept back from her life all because of him weighed down on his conscience. All of this, however, paled in comparison to the sheer horror movie situation that our favorite fashionably stupid protagonist now found himself in.

He was eleven days into the Reaper's Game, and Neku's MP3 player finally bit the dust.

Granted, the thing's battery had lasted quite a long time- if he were in the RG, it would've died on him on the second day, possibly the third if fate was smiling on him. He had decided on day five of the first week that something about the UG must've kept it on for so long, lulling him into a false sense of security. But no, six days later and here he was, mourning the loss of his beloved.

Joshua had to admit, the sight of his partner kneeling on the ground, the stifled sobs poorly hidden as the boy cradled the small electronic device in his hands, was one of the most amusing things he had seen in his whole life. However, all good things must come to an end, and so he nudged his partner, not particularly taking any care to be gentle. "If you're done with your moping, we really should get going. That microphone isn't going to find itself."

The poor boy's mind was completely clouded with despair. Or perhaps it was just empty without a constant tune to focus on. Whatever the case, so strong was Neku's angst that the words spoken were translated to gibberish somewhere in his head. It quickly became apparent that he had trouble forming coherent words as well, as he almost sounded drunk when he responded, "Microphone? What microphone? ...What's a microphone?"

The ashen blonde let loose a sigh of what seemed to be genuine exasperation. As amusing as this all was, an almost brain dead player wouldn't survive long in the UG. "Neku dear, I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Joshua could appreciate music, probably moreso than your average joe, but this did seem to stray into the territory of ridiculous. After all, was it really so difficult to just listen to music inside your own head?

Neku, who had now assumed the fetal position on the ground, rocking back and forth with his face covered by his arms, gave a simple childish reply of "No."

"What if we were to be attacked by noise right this second? Would you act a bit more mature then?"

"Screw the noise."

"Even if they erase us?"

"Screw erasure."

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."

"Screw the world."

Well, this was certainly worse than Joshua had first thought. Perhaps the elusive Neku took their energy from the music they listened to? That would explain the sudden shutdown of almost every normal function except the ability to curl into a shuddering ball of self-pity.

Probably not. It was more likely than not just a case of Neku's inner emo stirring from the loss of his lifeblood. But it was still a fun notion to entertain, even for just a moment or two. He was sure that his lethargic partner would be up and running again sometime. Still, _sometime_ was rather vague, and he would rather get this errand for the Reaper trio done already. Maybe waiting it out wasn't the best plan of action for this unforeseen road block.

Distancing himself from his partner, Joshua pulled out his phone and brought it up to his ear. "Mr. H? You wouldn't happen to have any MP3 chargers lying around Wildcat, would you?"


	3. It's Not Fair

**Hey guys, how've you been? Good? In the mood for an angst-y Beat and Rhyme oneshot? Because that's what my muse made me write even though I would love to give Shiki some attention sometime soon. But oh well, can't argue with the muse, right?**

**Warning: Like I just said, angst by the truckload here. If you're a little masochist in the mood to cry, I'd suggest opening up Rainymood and Hymn for the Missing in a couple more tabs. It made _me_ cry, so that's gotta count for something, right? Also, there's a couple headcanons in there, as well as one that I'm pretty dang sure defies canon. But honestly, it's not impossible, and it's not that big of a problem, but I just thought I'd mention it in case someone picked up on it, which I know some of you will.**

* * *

_It's not fair._

The thought continued to resurface in his mind, no matter how much he tried to shove it away. An uncomfortable silence settled between the three teenagers, broken only by the sounds of their footsteps as they made their way through the sewer system.

Whenever the words would echo once more, a small nuzzle to his cheek brought his attention to the Noise on his shoulder. He stroked her head reassuringly, attempting to give the squirrel a grin, though this time he faltered and didn't bother to try again.

_It's not fair._

It never really bothered him that his sister was a genius and he was an idiot. Some people asked if he was jealous, if he would wish for things to be the other way around, if he hated her because of it. The answer was always no; he didn't mind that he failed all of his vocab tests, or that he still couldn't figure out what the hell sohcahtoa was and why they needed to learn it in geometry class. And it would've just been plain stupid to pin the blame of how poorly he did in school on his sister. Whenever things were going downhill, she always knew what to say, even when he was at a loss for words, and he loved that about her. He loved _her._

Their parents had to go and ruin everything, though. He was fine with how his life was going. So why did they have to gradually get pissed with each passing report card? They knew he wasn't a straight A student. The tension continually grew, and he hated it, he hated that she had to retreat to her room whenever the arguments got too intense, he hated that whenever he would return after leaving to blow off some steam, she would still be wide awake until he held her in his arms and promised her that he wouldn't leave for good. He hated, hated, _hated_ it, until he just couldn't take it anymore and gave up on himself.

But even when everyone lost hope, she never did. She was always there for him. She said that he would figure out what he wanted to do with his life, it might just take a little more time. But to him, fifteen years was too long. Just too damn long. That was an easy thing to say, coming from the mouth of the one who had her entire life planned out. He never cared before, the great differences between them, but now it hurt. His parents' disappointed gazes, that he could handle. But her kindness, now that felt like an open wound, and the pity, the offers to help with his homework, the encouraging words that never ceased… those were the stinging salt.

Just as before, it wasn't too long before he had reached the limit. He was done with the pain. He was done with school. He was done with his family. He was just done with everything. And so he pushed her away, just like everyone else, refusing to meet those caring blue eyes that he knew wished nothing but the best for him.

_It's not fair._

His heart stopped when he spotted the car, and when everything slowed down, all he could think of was that she would never make it across the street in time. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. She had her entire life ahead of her. It should've been him, the one without a single hope or dream in the world. His legs moved on their own, and he felt a sort of determination he never had before. He had to reach her. She couldn't die, not here, not now.

Before he even knew what was happening, everything became choppy. It was like some sort of movie that had been damaged. Sometimes he could only hear things, sometimes only see, sometimes both. He could taste something metallic in his mouth every once in awhile. He felt the excruciating pain every time. At one point, his hazy mind recognized her familiar face, though he couldn't figure out why there was so much red everywhere, or why those eyes looked like there was no light in them, and especially why he felt a warm wetness in his own that traveled down his face.

_It's not fair._

When they both entered the Game, he thought it would be easy. He thought that he could carry them both to the end, no problem, and that she would have her life back. But as soon as they woke up, after they had made a pact to fend off the noise that surrounded them, she had smiled with that kindness that only she possessed, but there was no recognition in her eyes as she introduced herself and asked for his name. Her entry fee… it had been her memories of him. And so he added it to the never ending list of everything that just hurt these days.

He remembered, on the second day, that they had stopped at Sunshine Burger to eat, and the topic of what they wanted to do when they got back to the RG came up. She told him that she couldn't remember what she wanted to do with her life, or if she even had any dreams for the future. And what was the point of coming back if you had nothing to live for? As soon as the words were spoken, he clenched his teeth and tried to fight back tears. This wasn't right. It was all screwed up. She was the one who had a million reasons to live, not him. Everything was backwards, and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't stormed out of the house, if only she hadn't followed him, if only their parents hadn't pushed him so far, if only he wasn't such an idiot, she wouldn't be stuck in this position. She didn't deserve any of this.

_It's not fair._

Emptiness. That was all he felt as he stared at the bell pendant lying on the ground in front of him. His heart was pounding furiously, and his mind was clouded in confusion for a few moments before reality finally hit him. She was gone, for good this time. There were no more second chances and no more re-dos. A huge weight pressed against his chest, and he didn't even bother to hold back his tears this time. Two familiar and unwelcome faces joined the scene, and all he could feel now was cold hatred directed at them. He would make them pay, he would make them regret ever messing with her,

He… would…

But his drive was gone. As they disappeared from sight and into the Noise Plane, he knew that he was completely useless. He was just a useless idiot who screwed everything up, this was all his fault, why hadn't he been paying attention, why did he have to lie and tell her that he had dreams, why had he made her feel like he was worth dying for, why was he stuck in this stupid game, why did she have to be involved in it as well, why wasn't he good enough, why couldn't he protect her, _why?_

_It's not fair._

He could only listen and nod numbly as the barista explained that making a pact with the pin would keep him alive for the next few days, though the only thing on his mind as he stared at the object he held gingerly in his hand was that this was his _sister_ and she was stuck in a _pin_ now and he didn't care about anything else. He had tried bringing her out on several occasions, but not once could he figure out the trick to it. With each passing day, he grew more and more restless, until he had to find someone who could help. She was the only reason in the world that he would that he would come crawling back to the two people he despised most with his tail between his legs, asking for help. And help he surprisingly received, though his options were limited: Become a Psych master overnight, or become a Reaper.

_Whatever it takes to get her back._

As he sat on the rooftop of a building, trying to register in his mind that the small Noise sitting just a few feet away from him was really his sister, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or devastated. Had Mr. H mentioned that this would happen? He couldn't remember now, too caught up in the war between his conflicting emotions. Absently, he held out a hand, and she sniffed it hesitantly before rubbing her head against his palm and blinking at him. All at once, the barriers broke down, and the endless amount of guilt he had been holding back crashed on him all at once, causing him physical pain in his chest. He scooped her up into his arms and held her close, burying his face into her pink-tinted fur as a sob escaped him, followed by countless more. A string of apologies tumbled from his lips, even though he wasn't even sure she could understand him. Of all people, why did this have to happen to her?

_It's not fair._

Everything turned into a blurred panic in his head when the weight on his shoulder that he had grown accustomed to suddenly disappeared and she was trapped in the grasp of a clawed hand. She scratched and squirmed, trying to free herself, and he felt her terror in addition to his own as the events from two weeks ago flashed in his mind briefly, except this time all he could do was stand and watch as she disappeared in a burst of static.

No, _no, dammit!_ He had already failed her twice, and here he was, still making the exact same mistakes. Everything bad that had ever happened to her was because of him. This was all his fault. He stared into the face of the woman who had done something so _wrong_, and she was just _smirking_ as she held the black and white pin in her hand. Just a few weeks ago, he never would've known that agony this strong even existed, and now here he was, forced to grit his teeth and endure it, pushing all the pain aside for the moment to give chase. He had to get her back. She just kept losing everything, her life, her dreams, her humanity, her tiniest chance to return back to life, and now all she had left was her existence. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let that happen. They were on their last chance.

_It's not fair._

She never once gave up on him in life, so he sure as hell wouldn't do it to her in death. The entire week was torture, but he went through it all for her. Whenever he felt as if he couldn't go on, he would see her face and hear her voice encouraging him. _"Don't quit now, Beat! When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place!"_ And though it might not have been much, it was enough, and it carried him to the moment where, for the first time, he finally did something right. And as he held the pin tightly, face wet with tears, he choked out the words, _"Rhyme… Rhyme, Rhyme! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault... I'll never let you go again! Jus' you wait! I'm gonna give you that second chance, I swear!"_ He was so close, but so far away from making up for everything he had put her through, all the pain she had gone through but never once did anything to deserve it.

_It's just not fair._


End file.
